


Merry... Christmas...?

by SEABlRD



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, christmas shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEABlRD/pseuds/SEABlRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two carefully wrapped gifts, one for Kaneki and one for Ayato. What's in them? </p><p>Secret Santa gift for RigFireKeith on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry... Christmas...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demios/gifts).



> Im very very sorry that my part for you was not posted yesterday so I wrote this for you as an apology (>;v;)>

Ayato stares down at the seemingly innocent box in his lap. He found it on his side of the bed, wrapped in bright green and white stripes, with a red ribbon tied around it in a delicate fashion. A similar looking box was found on Kaneki's side, except his was wrapped in shiny silver paper with a blue bow. 

He really shouldn't open it, he has a feeling it's going to be something absolutely horrifying. His gut instinct is usually right, when it comes to these kinds of things. Kaneki had told him to wait for him to come home before opening it, so they could open their boxes together. 

Neither of them ever really celebrated Christmas beyond what their friends (or maybe not) would force them to celebrate, and ever since they've been together they've made a point of not celebrating any religious holidays. It's not like they hold much meaning, for them, anyway. 

The clock above the kitchen sink ticks obnoxiously loud, and the young man almost reached up to tear it down, but on his way to destroy it something outside the window catches his eye. There are humans walking down the street, laughing and singing cheerfully. 

'Merry Christmas,' Ayato thinks, silently cursing them for never having known what it's like to be on the run from the CCG, hunted down like game. His mood drops and the clock is forgotten, along with the green box, when Ayato stalks toward the bedroom he shares with Kaneki to sulk.

\-----

"Touka! Please take table five's order!" Kaneki yells, knowing that the girl could probably hear him even if he whispered, but that wouldn't look too good in front of humans, and who knows if anyone is an undercover CCG member these days. The white haired boy takes the order from his table and returns to the counter to tell Koma what to brew, dodging some rather gaudy Christmas decorations on his way.

Touka breezes past him on her way to take her orders, nudging his side playfully. Well, playfully in her definition. Kaneki is almost certain his ribs will be sore for at least a half hour. He turns to the girl to ask her what she wants but she's already gone. He shrugs, figuring he'll have to ask her about it later.

Many people are coming in and asking for their holiday special, some sort of coffee brewed with peppermint flavouring, since it's Christmas. Kaneki doesn't blame them for wanting to celebrate and get into the chrismas vibe, heaven knows how much he would love to be able to relax and spend some time with the people he loves. That's not an option, anymore. Not really, anyway, with the CCG closing in on the 20th ward. Every ghoul needs to be on their toes, and taking a holiday break is sure fire way to slipping up, making a mistake and bringing the wrath of the ghoul investigators down on your head. 

Kaneki thinks of the boyfriend he left at home, this morning. They may not celebrate Christmas, hell they may not really celebrate anything, but the white haired boy wonders if maybe he should have taken a day off to spend some time with Ayato. They barely see each other, what with Kaneki working and Ayato having to spend a lot of time hiding from Aogiri. The superiors of the Tree were less than pleased when Ayato abandoned the group, to put it lightly, so the boy was forced to drop off the radar for a while to avoid being a revenge target. 

Maybe a bit of time together would brighten Ayato's mood, Kaneki thinks. They both need a bit of a pick-up after the wild couple of months that they, and the rest of Anteiku, just had.

\-----

It's dark by the time Ayato hears the telltale click of a key being turned in the lock of the door. He drags himself off the bed, he probably passed out from  
sheer boredom, and shuffles his way to greet Kaneki. 

The older boy looks up from his spot on the front carpet, just having finished taking off his boots. His jacket is unzipped and his scarf is loosened around his neck, and he looks at Ayato with the expression of a dog happy to see its owner. That's a really weird comparison, Ayato berates himself for even thinking about it, no matter how true it is. 

"Merry Christmas, Ayato!" Kaneki announces, throwing his arms wide open with a grin. The younger boy stares at him, unsure of what Kaneki wants from him.

The barista makes little grabbing gestures with his hands, giving his boyfriend an expectant look. After a few awkward seconds of complete inaction, he signs and lowers his arms a bit. "I don't deserve a 'welcome home' hug?" he inquires, not sure what to do with himself until he feels Ayato returning the embrace.

"You never asked for one before, asshole." Ayato grumbles. "Caught me off guard, that's all."

Kaneki laughs, understanding. Beyond the occasional cuddle, or whatever happens behind closed doors, the pair had never exhibited any outward forms of affection. 

Kaneki enjoys the moment for a few seconds too many, because Ayato is already struggling to escape the taller boy's grip. Kaneki squeezes him one more time, drawing an exasperated groan out of Ayato, before releasing him to finish taking off his winter gear. 

"Did you open your box yet?" Kaneki asks, hooking his jacket on one of the hooks next to the door. Ayato shakes his head.

"You said we'd open them together, remember?"

"You're right, I did say that, didn't I?" Kaneki remembers, chuckling. "Well, we can open them now, right after I make some coffee. Ah, shit, that's right. I meant to ask Touka something, but I forgot. Maybe I'll get to ask her tomorrow or something-" he mutters to himself as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Ayato nods and goes back to their room to retrieve the boxes, listening to the mechanical whir of the coffee machine. As he walks toward the kitchen, he hears Kaneki humming one of those annoying Christmas tunes that always passed on the radio. After a full day of listening to them at the cafe, there's no doubt at least one of them would be stuck in his head.

"Do you want a coffee, too?" the white haired boy asks, turning at the sound of Ayato walking up behind him. 

"No thanks," he replies, setting the boxes down on the counter. "Let's just open these and get it over with."

"Do you have an idea of what's inside? or who gave them to us?"

"Well it's probably nothing fragile, because I spent half the day shaking mine and I didn't hear anything break."

Kaneki winces, hoping that the contents of the poor box wouldn't be too scrambled when they opened it. He grabs his finished cup of coffee and turns to face Ayato, leaning against the counter.

"Well? Are we going to open them?"

Ayato glares at his box suspiciously. "Open you'd first, then I'll decide if I want to know what's in mine."

Kaneki shrugs. "Fair enough." he concedes, grabbing the silver box and untying the bow.

Upon tearing off the paper and opening the mysterious box, he finds a small card with a holiday-themed rabbit doodle on the front. He lets out a bark of laughter.

"What? What is it ?!" Ayato demands, trying to get a look at what Kaneki is laughing at. 

"I think these are from your sister." Kaneki announces, showing him the card. 

"What? why the hell would Touka get us anything? She knows we don't celebrate, right?"

"Of course she does, I'm sure she just saw something she thought we'd like and took advantage of the holiday to give it to us. Look what's inside the card, though."

Kaneki opens the card and shows Ayato what's written. In dark red, loopy handwriting, is "lock your fucking doors, dumbasses" with a couple of hearts and x's.

"That explains how she got it on the bed, then." Ayato mutters. "Whatever's in mine, I don't want it. If it's from her, it's definitely something that she got specifically to embarrass me."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Kaneki counters as he pulls out the thing in his box. The barista gasps upon realizing what it is and hastily pulls it over his head.

"Ayato, look!" he says excitedly as he smoothes down the horrifying abomination he just put on. "It's one of those ugly Christmas sweaters! These things are all the rage, this year!"

It's definitely ugly, Ayato scowls at it. It's an ugly green, with red collar and wrists, white stripes and a string of red, blue, and yellow 'lights' around the collar and sleeves. Crossed candy canes are patched onto the shoulders and a lopsided pine tree sits in the middle of the sweater, without any decorations on it. 

"Now you open yours!" Kaneki grins, pushing the other box toward Ayato. 

"No way in hell!"

"Come on, please?" Ayato can't even look at Kaneki, partly because of the hideous thing he calls a sweater, and partly because he knows that his boyfriend is making puppy eyes at him and he knows Ayato can't resist it when he does that. Goddamnit.

Grumbling, the younger boy snatches the box off the counter and all but rips it apart, already dreading what's inside. He sees a dull, dark red with white patterns on it. Nope, fuck this.

"No wait you have to put it on!" Kaneki whines, grabbing the sweater before Ayato can toss it into the trash, wrestling his small boyfriend for about ten minutes to shove him into the garment. Kaneki lets out a victorious shout once he manages to get the sweater onto Ayato without tearing it (surprisingly).

"What the fuck is this thing?!" Ayato snarls, jumping to his feet and looking down at himself to see the damage. 

Well, at least it's not as colourful as Kaneki's. There's only solid red, and a white patch going across the top of his chest and shoulders with red diamonds patterned across it, and a white bar across the hems of his sleeves and the bottom of the sweater. Dead center is a solid white image of a male deer, being mounted by another male deer. 

Ayato grabs the bottom of his sweater and stretches it away from himself frantically. Maybe if he moves it into a certain angle, the picture will change. Kaneki gets to his feet, as well, and grabs his neglected cup of coffee. 

"Well," Kaneki admits after taking a sip from his mug. "It kinda suits you, honestly. "

When Ayato turns to glare at him, he hide his grin behind his cup. "Come on, it's not that bad. It could be worse." Kaneki points out. "Just be thankful it's not something perverted, or, like, Santa Claus on a toilet bowl."

"Fine, FINE, whatever." Ayato stops stretching the sweater this way and that, frowning down at it one last time before admitting to himself that it could definitely have been worse. It's actually a little bit funny. "What do you want to do now, then?"

Kaneki thinks about it for a second. "Maybe we can sit down and watch those badly animated Christmas cartoons?" he suggests. "Or we can just head out and go for a walk in the snow, or something."

"I'll take the cartoons, thanks." Ayato grimaces at the thought of doing anything as romantic as walking together in the snow. Especially in these sweaters. 

Kaneki smiles at him and grabs his hand, dragging him to the couch and turning on the TV. Ayato leans into Kaneki's shoulder and sighs, feeling the scratchy surface of the candy cane patch against his face. Maybe, for one night, they can relax and enjoy themselves. It's Christmas, after all.


End file.
